Propeller powered aircraft, small and large, require propeller balancing at some point in time. Some require balancing more often than others.
Many systems require the aircraft to be on the ground to perform engine runs in order to collect the data needed for propeller balancing. This is not an effective solution as the ground data is not truly representative of inflight conditions. Other systems will collect data inflight and provide it to a ground station post-flight for analysis. However, such systems are programmed to gather data at specific points in time, which again does not consider specific operational conditions of the flight.
Therefore, there is room for improvement.